Tales of Konoha
by Iggyness
Summary: Short stories about the shinobi of Konoha and their trials of love, angst, and pure teenage drama.I got the idea to do random short stories while I was watching the Naruto Hundo marathon on Cartoon Network. The stories will mostly consist of the pairings


"TALES OF KONOHA"

Written by Iggyness

_Lust_

Pairing: _Neji x Sakura_

Summary: Short stories about the shinobi of Konoha and their trials of love, angst, and pure teenage drama. _Neji Hyuuga gets riled up when his uncle tells him that he has attitude problems. He goes to his secret spot to calm down, but a certain pink haired kunoichi gets him riled up in a whole different way._

Author's Notes: I got the idea to do random short stories while I was watching the Naruto Hundo marathon on Cartoon Network. The stories will mostly consist of the pairings _NejiSaku_, _SasuNaru_, _ShikaTema_, maybe _SasuSaku_, and maybe _KakaIru_.I hope you will enjoy my stories, and please read and review!

Warnings: Profanity, characters engaging in sexual acts, angst, and OOCness.

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

------------

Neji headed hurriedly to his secret spot by the river in Konoha. He was so wound up today; no thanks to his uncle. It was rare nowadays that they would bicker with each other, but today seemed rather unusual.

_Neji. You need to change your attitude, boy._ His uncle Hiashi's words were harsh and laced with annoyance. The Hyuuga prodigy mentally sighed. He did _not_ have attitude problems. He just had no need for those worthless things called emotions. They were such a bother and always got in the way of duty.

Arriving at his secret spot, Neji sat down at the base of a large Red Pine. Its bark was smooth and the grass around it was green with life. He would always come here after a mission to have time alone or on a day when he and his uncle argued; a day such as this one. Neji closed his pearl eyes and rested his head against the smooth wood.

"Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms blanketing the countryside as far as you can see. Is it a mist, or clouds? Fragrant in the morning sun. Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms, flowers in full bloom." Neji could hear the melodious sound of a female voice coming from the nearby river. The voice sounded as if it were heaven sent. It would put any angel to shame.

_Hm, I did not sense that anyone was here._ Neji turned towards the river to discover who had intruded in on his sanctuary only to find a very sweaty and half-naked Sakura. She was standing in the river; the crystal clear water was lapping at her thighs like an infant to its mother's bosom. The kunoichi had clearly just finished training somewhere; there was a thin layer of sweat coating her ivory skin and her hair was piled atop her head in a bun. She was wearing only a black sports bra and black lace, g-string panties. Neji felt his groin twitch at the sight of her.

------

Sakura scooped up some water with her hands and poured it over her breasts. The water soaked through her bra; the chill of the water causing her to tremble slightly. _How does the water stay so cool during these hot summer days?_ Nonetheless, it felt extremely good on her heated skin. Sakura sighed aloud. Today was the first day in what seemed like forever that she had gotten to train alone. Usually she was training with Lady Tsunade to better her evading skills or her ability to build up chakra in areas to give her the frightening, inhuman strength her sensei was known to have. Most days, she was left too exhausted to do any other kind of training by herself.

Sakura continued to scrub herself clean of dirt and sweat, completely unaware that someone was watching her from behind a nearby tree.

------

Neji could not take his eyes away from the sight before him. Sakura had grown into a woman. She was no longer the loud, Sasuke-obsessed genin that she had once been not too long ago. She graduated to chuunin; became more mature…more beautiful. Her breasts grew into voluptuous mounds; her hips were more well-rounded now, and they complimented her lean yet muscular belly. Her body was perfection. _It is a surprise that the Uchiha never claimed her. What an idiot?_ Neji continued to watch Sakura bathe herself in the river. The way she poured water over her body aroused him to no end. He could feel his cock harden to the point of pain. The Hyuuga was shocked. He had never lost control of his body so easily. Neji could not deny himself any longer. He was overflowing with the powerful emotion 'lust'…lust for Sakura Haruno.

Neji emerged from behind the tree and walked towards where the kunoichi was still bathing.

------

Sakura tensed when she was suddenly pressed up against a hard body and a pair of warm hands settled on her bare hips. There was a hot breath on her neck and then by her ear. "Haruno Sakura," the voice was low and husky; it sent a pool of warmth to her belly. "What are you doing in my secret spot?" Sakura turned around to face whoever was behind her and was beyond surprised when she saw Neji Hyuuga. If that was Neji who was touching her and breathing on her neck, then she was one confused person. But everything became more confusing once Sakura saw the lust in Neji's pearl colored eyes. What exactly did he want with her?

"Your secret spot?" She pretty much giggled the sentence. It sounded so funny…so childish; not at all like the cold Hyuuga genius. "I was taking a bath." Sakura met his lustful gaze once more and trembled slightly.

She saw a sly smile adorn his face. _My my, so he really can show emotion._ Sakura could not help but to notice his eyes move quickly up and down her body. "I can see that, Sakura." His presence was smoldering. She was slowly melting under his intense gaze.

Sakura's arms subconsciously went to her chest to cover the pert nipples that protruded out from behind the cloth of her bra.

------

A deep growl resounded in Neji's chest. He grabbed Sakura's arms, removing them from her chest and pulling her towards him. She crashed hard against his body, but he stood firm with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. "Do not hide yourself from me, Sakura. I want to see all of you." Neji's lips were only inches away from Sakura's. Her heavy breaths fanned across his face. "Will you show me _all_ of you, Sa-ku-ra?" His lips caressed hers with every syllable of her name. She nodded and her lips returned the small caresses. Neji could feel himself harden even more at her consent.

He closed the distance between them, closing his eyes and taking her lips with his. Neji's tongue flirted with Sakura's bottom lip until she opened her mouth to grant him entry. He groaned when he tasted her. The cavern of her mouth tasted like honey and apples. It was absolutely wonderful.

------

Sakura had lost all control by now. She knew nothing but want, need…lust. The heat in her eyes matched his in intensity. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. When his lips met hers and his tongue darted into her mouth, she could not stop the moan that escaped her; she did not want to. Sakura wrapped her arms around Neji's neck and pulled herself closer to him. Her body ached with need. How long would she last at this point?

------

Neji pulled himself away from Sakura and walked towards the tree which he had hidden behind earlier. He sat on the ground at the base of the pine and extended his hand towards Sakura. "Come here, Sakura."

------

Sakura saw that his face was serious now, but his pearl eyes still held the same lust as before; now, hunger was also apparent. She walked out of the water and towards him slowly, seducing him further with her body. She took his extended hand and lowered herself into his lap, straddling him. Sakura gasped when she felt his arousal pressed against her belly. She could not feel it before, but now it was as clear as day.

Sakura grabbed a hold of the bottom of Neji's shirt and pulled it over his head and off his body, revealing the hard, sculpted muscles of his chest. She ran her hand down his well-toned abs to undo his pants. Sakura met Neji's gaze for a moment before returning her eyes to her hands. She pulled his pants down a bit to reveal a hardened length. The kunoichi mentally giggled. _Wow, he is really well endowed. This ought to be fun._ Sakura bit her lip. She wanted him to fuck her now. To show her urgency, she rocked her hips against his temptingly. The wetness seeping through her panties rubbed against his hardness. Sakura moaned at the new contact.

------

Neji felt Sakura rubbing her hot, wet core against his cock. The pleasurable friction sent waves of satisfaction through him that built at the base of his spine. He needed to be inside her soon. Neji snaked a hand up Sakura's side and rested it upon her breast, cupping her fully. He gave her breast a gentle squeeze. "_This_ needs to come off." He motioned towards her bra, sliding his hand underneath it and pulling it off slowly. When she moved to cover her exposed breasts, Neji slapped her hand away. "I want to see them, Sakura. Do not hide from me." His member twitched once more; he was waiting no longer.

------

Sakura could not wait any longer; she was already about to cum just from rubbing against his hot cock. This was the first time she had experienced something so intense. She was unsure of how long her body could last with all the pleasure. Standing on her knees over Neji's lap, Sakura dipped her thumbs underneath the top of her panties and pulled them down slowly. She peeled them off one leg and then the other. The kunoichi was well aware that Neji was watching, but when her gaze met his, the lust in his eyes tripled fervently. Sakura smirked; she felt so damn powerful.

She bent forward and brushed her lips across his jaw line then towards his ear. Her teeth nipped playfully at his earlobe. "Neji-san," her words were spoken with desire and anticipation for the forthcoming events. "Come inside me." Sakura reached down and stroked Neji's cock invitingly. He was so hard and hot, yet surprisingly silky and wet.

------

Neji grasped Sakura's hips sharply. "Now now, Sakura-chan. Aren't we the impatient one?" He pulled her down gently, his cock only inches from her wet core. The sweet feminine juices seeped from her and trickled down her thighs. She was more than ready for him. Neji slid Sakura down his member until he was completely buried within her. A hiss escaped his throat when her wetness surrounded him. This was the first time he had been with a woman. _Oh Kami…this feels so good._ Neji thrust his hips up, burying himself deeper within Sakura. His eyes closed, and his head rested on the trunk of the tree behind him. "Ugh…Sa…ku…ra…you feel so damn good." He heard her moaning, so he knew that he was not the only one enjoying the feeling.

------

"Oooh….Neji-san…" Sakura loved the way Neji felt inside of her; the way he relentlessly hit her sensitive spot was almost unbearable. She would cum soon if he kept it up. He continued to pound into her, and she thrust her hips at him, allowing him to plunge deeper into the depths of her core. Each thrust brought the two closer to the edge of ecstasy. Sakura was feeling the warmth build in her gut; she was almost there. Her thrusts became more fervent…faster…harder; her moans became louder. Her cries of pleasure were full of need for her quickly approaching orgasm.

------

The pressure at the base of his spine was growing rapidly; Neji knew his climax was upon him. He opened his lustful eyes and gazed down at Sakura's breasts. He vastly enjoyed the way they were bouncing as she moved atop him. Grabbing one breast and licking at the other, Neji sped up his thrusts to match those of Sakura. He suckled on one of her pert nipples. Every inch of her skin tasted sweet. _I wonder how her juices taste._ He had no doubt that it would taste sweeter than anything known to man.

Neji ran his free hand down the length of Sakura's body; the sweat of her skin moistening his finger tips. He reached her clit and started stroking it, urging her to cum. When he felt her walls spasm around his cock, Neji knew it would not be long.

------

Sakura could feel the walls tightening inside of her. She needed to find release. "Ahh...Neji-san. I am going...to cum." Before she knew it, Sakura found herself flat on her back. Neji was leaning over her, his long, chocolate hair keeping their flushed faces hidden from the world. He was pounding into her now, as desperate as she was to find release. Over her own moans for pleasure she could hear him groaning something inaudible; it sounded sort of like her name. Sakura wrapped her legs around Neji's hips to bring herself closer to him. She found her hands wrapping themselves into the cool grass. The walls inside her squeezed once more before clenching tightly around Neji's cock. The pool of warmth that had once lain dormant in her belly now rushed through her body and veins. It was all-consuming.

Sakura's body shook hard with the waves of her orgasm. This was the first time she had ever experienced something so fierce. Her body was completely numb with pleasure.

------

Neji felt his orgasm wash over him once Sakura had clenched around his throbbing member. He thrust in a few more times, letting her tight walls milk him dry. Sakura was shaking underneath him as he was on top of her. They had cum together. It was so enthralling and incredible.

------

The pair lay still momentarily, allowing the rest of their orgasms overwhelm them. They were panting; the both of them basking in the afterglow of their sex. Neji rolled off Sakura and lay next to her. He looked into her glazed over, emerald eyes. _When had she gotten so beautiful? _

Neji propped himself up on his elbow to get a better look at the kunoichi's face. He felt so happy being by this girl's side. It was so strange. He had never felt this way in his entire life. He wanted this feeling to stay. "Sakura-chan?" Neji waited for her to respond before he went on. "C-can I see you tomorrow?" There was a lump in his throat. He swallowed hard, hoping she would not reject him; not after all that.

Sakura smiled and nodded. She wanted to see Neji again. He was so mysterious; there was much to learn about him. "I would love that." She giggled softly and shifted her body to the side to lean her head on his chest.

Neji lay back down on the grass. His hair pooled around him softly. He closed his eyes and smiled. Hopefully this was not all a dream.

_-Fin-_


End file.
